Tensions
by StuntDouble
Summary: Rin's been having a tough time at work recently, and when a rainstorm leaves her completely drenched and at the end of her rope, what better way to relax than in a hot bath...?


It had been a terribly long day. One of those days where everything somehow managed to go wrong. The woman who the world was out to get today certainly felt her energy quickly ebbing away the closer to got to her home, only to groan as she reminded herself that she had yet to go over a case and prepare for tomorrow's work.

And as soon as she had hopped out from under the hood of the train station, it began pouring- soaking the poor 20 year old in her high heels, pantyhose, and professional, buttoned blouse and pencil skirt from head to toe. She'd forgotten to bring an umbrella and still had about an hour's walk til she arrived home. Muttering, she trudged forward, pulling her leather bag over her head to shield herself a bit.

Finally reaching home the blonde clumsily rummaged through her bag- secretly cursing that of all days she picked today to wear a skirt- and finally found her key, shoved it through the keyhole, and turned it towards the left before slamming the door open and hurrying into her shelter.

'This just isn't turning into a good day...' she thought disappointedly, looking towards the clock. "He's late again.." and with yet another sigh, she removed her soaked shoes, placed them over the heater by the front door, and rolled down her dripping pantyhose before heading upstairs.

The blonde quickly stripped from the heavy, rain drenched clothing and set them in the bathroom sink to dry before turning around and putting on a bathrobe to walk down the hall to the cascading stairs which lead to possibly the warmest room in her some million dollar home, the one room that was blocked away from the noisy streets and people.

As she opened the smooth glass door, all the heat and steam in the room poured over her, causing her to shiver as she then simply dropped her robe, hung it and sank knee deep in the hot, almost skin searing water.

"Mmn~" Slowly, she let the rest of her body sink to her shoulders, filling her once cold and shivering body with newfound energy and warmth.

If it had been any other, normal day, she probably would've been wearing something in the hot tub or laying out to enjoy the sun that would've been bursting through the glass window panes. However- since today was not a bright, sunny day and the cold of the outdoors would've seeped into this greenhouse like room- the shades were drawn, the only light being from the artificial loft type lamps hanging from the ceiling.

The blonde closed her eyes, leaned her head back and sighed once more, this day was already getting better...

* * *

As he opened the front door- hair exactly the same way it was this morning when he had left- the male noticed her shoes, still slightly damp, on the heater and proceeded to slip his own off.

"Tadaima!*" he called, closing the door and stepping up onto the carpet of the living room. No one answered...and thus began his search through the large, pristinely kept home.

The study, their bedroom, the bathroom, kitchen, and so on and so fourth. It wasn't until he was about to give up and simply call her cell that he passed he called the "green" room- though it wasn't green whatsoever- and caught a glimpse of her golden honey hair splayed out elegantly on the tile floor.

Sighing in relief, he opened the door and walked over to her, pausing when he realized that his dear lover was actually asleep, muttering to herself about such random, inconsistent things. That...and the fact that she was completely stripped down to her bare, creamy skin.

It had been forever since he'd last just looked at her like this- either being to busy himself or having her gone and self isolated for weeks at a time. He reminded himself that he'd need to do this more often for sure.

The blonde smirked to himself and, glancing around quickly, removed his own clothes, placed them with his lovers robe, and gently lifted her head and neck up just a bit so he could slide in behind her before wrapping his arms around her slender waist and gently kissing the top of her head.

"Nn.." The woman stirred slightly, shifting and proceeding to rest her neck against the man's shoulder.

"Rin..~" He called to the smaller blonde "I know you're faking, princess." His reply was her furrowed, irritated eyebrows and the cute pout that crossed over her face.

"Whatever. 'S not like I'm the one who asked you to get in here with me anyway." she dragged her eyes open, giving her lover a half hearted glare.

The slightly older man shrugged, "You looked lonely...bad day?" Rin simply groaned in response and shuddered slightly as her lover trailed soft kisses over and down her bare shoulder.

"Didn't help that you were late...again." she muttered, tilting her head to the left ever so slightly as Len's kisses trailed back up towards her ear and cheek.

"Sorry, Rinny..~ Shall I make it up to you now?" The blonde felt the older male smirk against her skin, gasping as his finger gently dragged against her bare, shaved entrance and pressed just slightly on her clit before pulling away. "Hm?"

"I should've known you'd try something like this, you perverted man." she teased, maneuvering her body so her full, perky chest and delicate feminine face was turned towards him- her arms then entwining behind his neck before Rin slowly leaned forward and pressed her cold lips against her lover's contrastingly warm ones, moaning softly as- after a moment- their tongues pressed against each other- though it took little to convince Len that she was going to be in control this time.

And still, after their make out, he peppered her skin with nips and kisses- hands on her hips to keep her rutting against his member when he nipped too suddenly or seemed to be taking too long.

Though the foreplay seemed short- and probably was- it was probably the hot water that served to urge them both further quicker than normal; for by the time her hot walls were encasing his hard shaft they were already so close to their peaks.

"Len...~" she moaned softly, falling the slightest bit forward to grip the tiled edge of the hot tub before softly nuzzling his neck with her hot breath and pushing herself up before slowly backing down, the pace intimate and perfect for the moment- the heat of the water continuing to urge them on.

A soft groan escaped his lips, a hand traveling to Rin's lower back to angle her and hold her slipping body against his while he kissed and licked at any patch of her skin he could find, resulting in a soft gasp from his love and a shudder rolling through both of their bodies as he throbbed within her.

"J-jeez...mnn~ I...ahn...L-len..." she continued practically bouncing in his lap now, her words dying in her throat as that coil in her body tightened, already so close to that heavenly perfection.

Rushed, the older blonde pulled his lover into a very fiery, careful kiss. "Rin...I love you.." he murmured against her lips, smirking as she panted from the heat, whining softly in need.

"I..nn..a-ai~shiteru..." she gasped in return- Len had suddenly bucked his hips up to hers and had thrown her slightly off balance for a moment. "Oooh~"

The smirk continued playing on the elder's lips as he trailed kisses down that petite, milky collarbone and just above her breasts. "You're so noisy...ya know that?"

"Sh-shut up..! That's because you're so-"

She was promptly cut off with a short, partially bruising kiss before the male pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and letting their heated breaths mingle as Rin rocked her hips quickly to create the friction she currently craved.

"Len...I'm gonna-"

"No you're not, slow down." This came out rather monotone, earning him a rather irritated pout that was accompanied with furrowed almost desperate eyebrows.

"So mean..." she groaned, lifting her small hips once more and dropping back down at a moderate pace, a shiver raking through her body as Len continued to meet her hips and press against her sweet spot.

Finally, Rin came to her end, falling forward softly and panting as her toes curled in pleasure, her lover growling softly in her ear and tightening his hold on her wet body as he too finished.

It was even a minute before the two had regained their senses and the male gently swept the other's bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. "Better?"

"I suppose." she smirked, scooting down a bit to rest her head on Len's shoulder. "But...I think I'd feel better if we just did once more..." she said coyly, a hand gently tracing random figures and shapes over Len's somewhat toned chest while she gently rubbed her hips against his, tightening around his shaft slightly.

"If that's what the queen wants, then that's what she shall get."

Now, with some of Rin's work stress relieved and no longer breathing down her neck, the couple took their time building up together. So, rather than jumping straight into it like previously, Len pulled out and temporarily slid out of the tub, grabbing a bottle of orange body wash from the small, metal rack in the corner of the room before sliding behind his petite lover once more.

"You know..." he started casually, popping the top off the wash and pouring a generous amount into his hands before starting to gently lather and massage Rin's shoulders rather thoughtfully. "there's a lot of people who would say that if a job is this stressful, it's bad for your health...some people would even suggest that you quit.."

"Like you, ya mean." The young blonde sighed, closing her eyes and focusing on the sweet, rubbing feeling on her tight shoulders.

"Well, yeah. Cause if you get sick, I'm gonna have to put up with you and take care of you." Len replied teasingly, leaning forward and gently kissing her cheek while his hands gradually lowered, running circles now on her lower back and sides, causing the other to sigh in pleasure once more.

For a moment, everything was quiet- not an awkward quiet, just more of a thoughtful type of quiet as Rin tried to come up with some reason as to why she couldn't quit...she had a perfectly good one up her sleeves, but due to the moment she didn't really want to bring it up just yet.

But just as she was about to reply, one of Len's hands trailed down to her inner thigh, gently massaging the skin while he leaned forward and licked the outer shell of her sensitive ear.

"Len-!"

"Sh..~" He growled lowly in her ear before bringing his hands to her hips, tracing over the petite, visible bones and causing the younger to shudder softly. "I love you Rin.." he then murmured as his lover turned to face him and then planted a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Heart you too, Len-kun...but when you get the chance, you really need to shave.." she muttered teasingly. "You're starting to get some stubble."

"I'll try to remember." Len then gently hugged her petite body closer to his own and pressed his nose against her neck, breathing in her citrusy scent while his hands busied themselves with feeling out the other's deliciously cute front.

"Ne, Lenny...?"

"Hm?" His eyes flickered up to meet those sparkling, crystal blue eyes and he smiled- knowing that those eyes and body he was currently holding had and always will be his.

"...I'm pregnant."

-FIN~-

*Tadaima- "I'm home!" said in Japan when one returns home, generally responded to with "Okaeri"


End file.
